kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A.D. 1973: Goodbye, Riderman...
|airdate = May 30, 2019 |writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 1973: Power and Skill, V3! |next = A.D. 2019: Infinite Emperor Dragon }} is the ninety-fifth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the fifteenth episode of the second season. It is the second part of the tribute arc. Thus, it features the debut of the V3 and Riderman Ridewatches, as well the Kamen Sentai Gorider Ridewatches. Gurenryu makes a silhouetted cameo at the end of the episode. Synopsis Taki and the other Kamen Riders must defeat both Another V3 and Another Riderman at the same time while facing the threat of attacking . With willingly surrendered his powers, is more willing to sacrifice his own life and powers. Meanwhile, despite having the power to create perfect copies of the two Soul swords, Azwel is powerless to stand against , who appeared to have possessed his own Soul Edge. Plot Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Cast * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} * |オーマジオウ|Ōma Jiō|extra = Voice}}, , Voices: |小山 力也|Koyama Rikiya}} *Ziku-Driver Voice: |大西 洋平|Ōnishi Yōhei}} * Voice: |アフロ|Afuro}} Guest Cast * |風見 志郎|Kazami Shirō}}: |宮内　洋|Miyauchi Hiroshi}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Doug Erholtz *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe Suit actors *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * , : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德}} * : |中田 裕士|Nakata Yūji}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Soul Calibur Supreme **Zi-O ***Zi-O II **Geiz ***GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Taki ***Supreme Type **Zi-O ***Zi-O II **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu, GeizRevive Goretsu *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki, Taki Imperial **Woz *** *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type, Supreme Type, Imperial Type Soleil **Woz ***WozGingaFinaly, WozGingaTaiyo Quotes Notes *' :' **Kamen Rider: Taki **Ridewatches: ***Taki: V3, Riderman, Taki Imperial (Soleil Mode) *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Ridewatches (Showa Riders)': Skyrider, Super-1, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, 1, 2, ZX, V3, Riderman ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial, Smapho ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Decade, W, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Blade, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Agito, Hibiki, Kiva **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive, Ghost, Fourze, Faiz, Decade, OOO, Wizard, Gaim, Ex-Aid, Build, Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': Kabuto, Den-O *Taki's invocation of the Astral Fissure sealing creed is a homage to the Green Lantern corps' oath. *Like Kilik and Grøh, Azwel's appearance is altered during Soul Charge. Here in this story, it is known as Transcendent Form. External Links *A.D. 1973: Goodbye, Riderman... at FanFiction.Net Category:Rider Death Episode Category:New Form Episode